Lunch
by Songstone
Summary: The Scorpion is about to realize that feeding a Canary is a lot messier than it sounds. -AU, supernatural Sasori and Deidara story. Shonen Ai if you will. Warning for baby birds and their eating habits-


**Lunch**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Now, lemme just explain a little bit. This story takes place in the setting of another story of mine called "Jinchuuriki." It's a LeeGaa story, but Sasori and Deidara are going to be side characters and they're _so_ cute, so I just couldn't help but to write for them. You don't really have to read Jinchuuriki to get this story though. Enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

There were certain times when Sasori mused over his choice of keeping the fledgling alive; sure, he was only a child, and okay, maybe he had that _charm_ that made it impossible for the scorpion to even think about eating him but...

Maybe it was because of his living arrangements that Sasori had felt the need for a cell mate. Being locked up in a cage all day long tended to get lonely. Why he had chosen his meant-to-be lunch as such would always remain a mystery, though. But at least the canary was proving to be loyal and obedient.

But Sasori couldn't allow himself to forget that even if the bird (Deidara, as he had named him) grew rapidly with each passing day, he was still just a baby.

And as such, the blond boy needed help with certain things.

Sasori could help him dress and tie his hair out of his face, and he often let the boy curl up besides him so that he could sleep comfortably. He also used his long tail to hold the child up while the canary struggled to teach himself to use his wings properly.

Still, there were certain things that Deidara needed help with that Sasori was just _not_ willing to do.

Like just then, for instance, as Deidara held out his humble meal of bread and cheese towards his master.

"What is it?" Sasori questioned, quirking a brow at the boy. He finished his own meal and licked his fingers hungrily, wanting to get every crumb that he could so that they could hold off hunger pains later.

"Un." The bird chirped, thrusting his arms out further, the food still in his grasp and now waving in front of Sasori's face.

"Deidara, eat." The redhead simply ordered, turning his head away and going to lie down on the cold floor of the birdcage for rest now that his belly was full.

"Un. Master Sasori..." The boy sang again. He crawled over on his knees and continued to hold out his food towards the older man.

"What do you want?" Sasori now demanded, rolling onto his back to peer up at the child questioningly.

"Un." Was the only noise that Deidara made. But he held his food out, placing it in Sasori's open palm as it rested over his head. He pointed to his own mouth, which he opened wide, and then down towards his food.

"..." Sasori was silent, though now fully intrigued and wanting to find out what it was his partner wanted from him. He sat upright slowly, holding the bread and cheese in both hands now.

"Un." Deidara repeated. He reached over and ripped off a corner of the loaf of bread before he took his little fingers and stuck them between Sasori's lips. He pried his mouth open, then tossed the morsel of food inside before letting go.

Once more, the blond was pointing towards his own mouth and watching Sasori expectantly, as if hoping he had understood his request.

Unfortunately, the scorpion _had_ understood.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Sasori said when he figured out what the canary wanted. He swallowed the small piece of bread in his mouth before finishing. "Deidara, I'm _not_ going to chew your food for you!" He said, sounding quite annoyed that the boy would even _think_ he would be willing to do such a thing.

"Master Sasori, un. I can't." The boy said, his face falling. He wrapped his two skinny arms around his waist and hugged himself while his yellow wings fluttered slightly behind his back. Faintly, the scorpion could make out a rumbling sound from the child's midsection, signalling his hunger.

What did Sasori expect, really? Baby birds needed their mothers to care for them and feed them since they were unable to. And since Deidara didn't have his real mother to do such things, the scorpion was the only available substitute.

Another brief silence settled between the two males as brown eyes locked with blue; Sasori wasn't really eager about what he was going to have to do, but what choice did he have?

He sighed, mumbled something along the lines of 'you owe me, brat,' then ripped off a palm-sized piece of bread, popping it into his mouth.

Deidara's head lifted hopefully, and his large blue eyes were locked directly on Sasori's face. He inched closer to the scorpion until their knees were touching and he was half-way crawled onto his lap, craning his neck up and awaiting food. He made a chirping sound as well, and his wings fluttered.

The redhead eventually paused with a mouthful of well-chewed bread, apparently at a loss of how to distribute this meal to the canary.

However, Deidara seemed to answer his silent questions by eagerly leaning forward again and parting his lips open wide. He didn't seem to have any problem at all with eating this way, even if Sasori cringed at the thought.

Slowly, ruefully, the scorpion inched his way downwards and grazed his lips just barely against Deidara's as he opened his mouth slightly to get the food out. He was mildly surprised when Deidara lurched forward and slipped his tongue inside of his mouth; the bird was eagerly lapping up the mush that Sasori had made out of his bread and swallowing in heavy gulps.

All the while, the scorpion couldn't stop thinking to himself how disgustingly _wrong_ this was. Nevertheless, it was keeping Deidara fed and alive, so he couldn't really _not_ do it.

It was about five minutes later that Sasori had finished feeding Deidara his meal, though the bird was still crawled up in his lap and holding either side of his face firmly. He had his tongue still working its way around inside of Sasori's mouth as he searched for every last piece of food that he could get. This was apparently Deidara's version of licking his fingers for crumbs.

"Thank you Master, un." The canary chirped happily once he was satisfied and full. He licked his own lips one last time, then simply curled his legs up all the way and snuggled against Sasori's chest to sleep a little bit.

"Mm." Was all Sasori uttered. He was still too far lost in shock and disgust to do much else other than pet and soothe the boy into a steady, song-filled slumber.

**Songstone: Euew. XD Hope no one was eating while reading this. But I'm pretty proud of this, and I think it's cute in its own disgusting way. XD So if you liked it, please review and lemme know what you thought. 8D**


End file.
